The Best Christmas Ever
by RandomSelection
Summary: Faith only agrees to go to the Scoobies' Christmas-Party because she knows B will be there ... but this night she'll remember forever! B/F Christmas-Fluff
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

This is my very own Christmas-version of the Season 3 episode _Amends_. Sadly, from Angel's point of view, Buffy is otherwise occupied in this story and has no time talking him out of getting himself killed. We all know that he'll make it anyway, but he might realize that Buffy's priorities are changing ... Oh, and Cordy is still with Xander in this. I usually don't like her very much, but I need her to point something out, so bear with me …

I hope you all had a nice and peaceful Christmas and I wish everyone out there a great New Year 2009 – may your wishes come true! (And if you want to make my wishes come true … please review!)

---

The Best Christmas EverChapter 1: Waiting

Faith really had no clue why she'd agreed to go ... she hated Christmas, after all! _Well, I suppose it isn't too bad if ya got a family, an' friends …_ But since she'd never really had neither, and her childhood-memories … _It's not like I've ever gotten what I wished for anyway … Hell, let's just call it a 'Happy Christmas' when your mother is sober enough not to beat the crap outta ya … or too stoned to do it!_ But now she'd actually agreed to come to the Scoobies' Christmas-Party, and she'd no idea why …

_Stop tryin' to fool yourself! Ya know exactly why ya've agreed: 'Cause B is gonna be there … and you'd do almost anything to spend time with her, bein' the lovesick fool ya are!_ The dark-haired girl snorted. _Like there's a chance in Hell that she could ever feel the same … but just sittin' next to her, secretly watchin' her smile, talkin' to her friends an' bein' happy … _She shook her head, torn between annoyance and amusement. If someone, anyone she knew would behave like she did just know, she would have felt sorry for the idiot, maybe even disgusted, if she really liked them she'd have teased them mercilessly … but she couldn't help it – not like she hadn't tried, tried to fight her feelings, to keep her distance, to stay save. But soon she'd realized that it made no sense, simply wasn't an option. _I'm completely an' hopelessly in love with Buffy Summers, and nothin' that I, her or anyone else could do will ever change that._

That was the reason why Faith Lehaine, Slayer and bad girl _extraordinaire_, was now sitting on the bed in her cheap motel room more nervous than she'd ever been in her life, waiting for Buffy to pick her up. For when she'd insisted to be completely capable of finding her way to B's house on her own, the petit blonde had just smiled: "The party won't be at my house, Faith, but at a friend's." But she had refused to tell Faith anything more about this 'friend', and since just the Scoobies were invited, the younger girl assumed that one of them had moved to a new place and took the opportunity to christen it with a party … probably Queen C or Wolfie …

Buffy of course was also the reason that Faith wasn't wearing her usual leather and boots, and that she'd actually spent money on Christmas-gifts … money she'd earned working in the _Double-Meat Palace_ tree days a week, 6 a.m. to noon, when she could be relatively sure that no one she knew would see her there. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered with gifts, but now … she wanted to give B something special, just to show … and somehow it seemed inappropriate not the get the Scoobs at least something little … She snorted again. _Inappropriate … Look at me, I'm getting' soft …_

The Xan-Man had been easy: She'd bought him a comic-book (strictly _adult content_, of course!), some far-fetched story about two female secret-service agents with big boobs an very little clothing infiltrating the castle of a mad computer genius where their most secret fantasies happened to turn real … Faith smirked at the thought. The plot was completely crappy, but the pictures were rather explicit, with a lot of girl-on-girl-action … _I'm quite sure he'll be pleased …_ For Willow, she'd found something in the local Magic Shop, a funny yet useful _Guide How to Become a Wicked Witch_, and Cordy she'd bought a bottle of black nail-polish … which she knew the girl would never use, but who cared? Oz had been more complicated, since she hardly knew anything about him. At the end, she'd settled for a copy of _American Werewolf in Paris_, thinking that he was the kind of guy who'd understand the joke and maybe even like it.

And then there was B … _How do I show her that I care without sayin' too much, makin' a complete fool outta me an' scarin' her away?_ After visiting every jewelry-shop in town (some of them two or more times), she'd chosen a plain silver necklace with a small plate; the charm showing a heart, pierced by a stake, next to the letter B, and the other side simply read: _Yours, F._ Maybe the heart was some kind of a giveaway, but it could be read as a reference to the slaying, not necessarily meaning _love_, and the writing was simple, too, not _Yours truly_ or _Forever yours_ or something fancy like that …

But still: It showed a heart, and both their initials … and that was why Faith was nervous. She wasn't sure about B's reaction, and the reactions of the Scoobs … _Maybe I should just give it to her when she picks me up … but how stupid will that look? Well, maybe less stupid than me doing a impersonation of Red, complete with blushin' and stuterin', trying to give it to her with everybody watchin' …_

---

And, what do you think? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2: Suppressed Feelings

Chapter 2: Suppressed Feelings

A knock at the door made Faith jump. _Calm down, damn!_ "Come in!" she called, hoping her voice hadn't sounded as squeaky in reality as it had in her ears.

It was Buffy, of course – as she might have realized before, if she hadn't been to deep in thought to notice the tingling of their Slayer-connection – and the blonde looked … stunning. Faith couldn't help but stare. _Wow …_

The older Slayer's smile was soon replaced by an confused frown when her cheerful "Hi!" was met by no reaction. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"What? No, no, you got nothin' …" Internally, Faith was cursing herself. _Could I be any more obvious?_ "It's just …"

"What?"

Faith's heart was beating double-speed suddenly. "You look beautiful." she said quietly, not looking at the other girl. That's why she missed the small blush that crept up her cheeks. "Thanks, Faith. You look … great yourself."

"Ya think?" The dark-haired girl looked down at herself. She felt strange wearing something else than her usual leather, and just like everything else she'd only agreed to this because of B. _If she asks me to wear somethin' different, I'll do it …_ But she had felt a little stupid nonetheless. "Ya don't think it's stupid or …"

"It's certainly unusual", Buffy interrupted her quickly, "but … I like it." All of a sudden, Faith did feel a lot better, and somehow it seemed difficult to stop smiling. "It shows a different side of you, Faith, and … I really like it!"

For some seconds, there was a rather awkward silence, none of the girls seemed to know where to look or what to say. Then Faith blurred out – not aware of having decided to do so: "Look, B, I … I got something for ya, but I … I'd rather give it to ya now, ya know … without everyone watchin' …" Internally, she cringed with embarassment. _I behave like a lovesick teenager, damnit! Maybe I should just declare my eternal love an' get it over with … stupid, fuckin' idiot!_ Even worse: She was blushing now – and she knew it.

"Oh." Buffy unsuccsessfully tried to hide her surprise – about the request and the other girl's obvious embarassment. "Uh, yes, of course …" And while Faith fumbled with the little velvet box, the blonde added: "You know, I've got something for you, too … beside the thing you'll get from all of us combined, and … I'd also prefer giving it to you in private, so … maybe after the party, okay?"

"Yeah …" Faith was much too preoccupied to register much of what Buffy had just said. She'd managed to extract the small box from her pocket and now gave it to the other Slayer without looking at her. She felt B's fingers brush against hers when she took it … then there was a small clicking noise and a gasp – and nothing else.

Then the silence lengthened, Faith couldn't help but look. B was staring wide-eyed at the necklace, tenderly touching the charm with her fingertips, as if she couldn't believe it was real. When now she looked up, the dark-haired girl was shocked to see tears in her eyes. She felt her heart drop. "I … I'm sorry … I thought you'd like it … but it's stupid, we can …"

"I …" Faith fell silent at once, anxiously waiting for the verdict. _I knew it was a bad idea! Now she's freakin' out an' … _"I love it." B's voice was trembling a little, but her smile brightened the room, and the gratitude and warmth that shone from her eyes made the younger girl shiver. "It's … it's beautiful!" _Just like you …_ Faith thought – and then she stopped thinking at all, because B was hugging her. "Thank you, Faith …" she whispered.

Their hug lasted a little longer than strictly necessary, but Faith wasn't the one to complain. B's close proximity, her scent and her warmth, the feeling to hold her in her arms … it made her head spin and left her rather dizzy when they parted.

B stayed rather close to her, looking up at her through her eyelashes. "Help me putting it on?" she asked quietly.

"Sure …"

The older girl turned round and exposed her bare neck, holding her blond hair together with one hand. Faith clumsily fumbled with the necklace, unable to concentrate on what she was doing. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss that sensitive skin … to leave love-bites on it … to nibble B's cute little earlobes … _God, B …_ When she at last managed to close the clip, her fingertips brushed over the bare skin, and … was Buffy shivering under her touch? _It can't be … stop dreamin', Faith! Ya maybe just have cold hands or somethin'!_ "Done."

When Buffy turned round, she stood so close that their bodies were almost touching. "What do you think?" she whispered.

Truth to be told, she wasn't thinking anything at the moment … which maybe was the reason for her mouth acting on its own accord: "It's perfect …"

"Yes … it is …"

And suddenly Faith found herself leaning towards the other girl, and Buffy wasn't pulling back, and then there lips were only millimeters apart and she could feel the blonde's breath on her face … She closed her eyes and found herself thinking: _I'm about to kiss …_ And when that thought made its way to her consciousness – she jerked her eyes open and quickly stepped back. _What the hell … I can't … I'm gonna screw this up, scare her away, an' I can't lose her …_

"Uh … we better go … don't wanna be late …" she stammered, embarrassed. Again, she missed the blush in the other girl's face, and the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Right … let's go."

---

Please review – you'll make my day!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Chapter 3: Surprises

Their destination was an apartment-building in the quiet outskirts of Sunnydale. When they arrived on the second floor, Faith could already hear the Christmas-songs, the voices and laughter, and only a moment later she was sitting next to B on a sofa, surrounded by the Scoobs, who were laughing an talking and having fun … and so was she. Well, she didn't laugh that much, and she kept quiet most of the time, but she couldn't deny she was enjoying herself. It was surprisingly nice just to sit there, listening. For some reason, Xander's jokes and stories didn't seem completely stupid tonight, to Queen C's apparently snide remarks were lacking their usual edge, Red's ramblings amused her rather than annoy her, and Oz's monosyllable comments sometimes made her chuckle.

The true reason for her happiness and content, however, was B. Hear her laugh, see her smile … Faith tried not to make it too obvious that she was watching her, but couldn't avoid being caught a couple of times. But to her amazement, it didn't feel the last bit awkward, it felt … natural: B would catch her eye and just smile at her … and then she actually put her arm around Faith shoulders: "You having fun, Faith?" Since Xander was singing _Santa Claus is coming to town_ at the top of his voice, Buffy had bring her lips close to the other girl's ear to be understood, and just that – _B's lips close to my earlobe, my neck …_– made Faith's knee go weak. "Yeah, I'm cool!"

But that wasn't entirely true, even if you didn't count B's presence making her head buzz, and not just because of the Slayer-connection. Truth to be told, Faith was struggling to suppress a feeling of envy … envy at Oz or Queen C or whoever owned this place (she hadn't been able to figure that out yet, everybody seemed to feel quite at home, knowing were everything was and all), for it was a really nice little apartment: A living room, not very big, but big enough, a small kitchen, a bathroom, a balcony and, she assumed, a door leading to a bedroom.

It was nothing special, but it was definitely comfy; it was _way_ better than anything Faith had ever lived in – and she couldn't help to feel bitterness rising up inside her. _When the party's over, I've to go back to that rat-hole of a motel-room with nothing in it but a crappy bed with thin sheets an' a broke TV an' no hot water half the time, while you (whoever that is) can stay here where you've got everything … An' its just a fancy anyway, 'cause you could've lived with Mom an' Dad, but of course it's _cooler_ to live on your own … if you don't HAVE to and Daddy provides the bucks …_

She was so deep in her unpleasant thoughts that she didn't even notice B scooting closer till a sudden touch startled her: B was resting her head on her shoulder! "Are you all right, Faith?" she asked quietly. "You look … troubled."

Before the younger girl could answer, Xander announced: "All right, everybody! Present time!", and from that moment Faith forgot to be envious and bitter, for it was far too funny to watch the reactions to her presents: Xander was bushing beet-red when he unwrapped the smutty comic (as were Willow and Buffy) and tried valiantly to suppress a broad grin and avoid his girlfriend's glare at the same time … both in vain. So he half-heartedly pretended to be outraged – and when he hugged Faith, he whispered: "Thanks a lot – one of my best Christmas-presents ever!"

Red squealed in delight seeing the Beginners Manual in Witchcraft, and she, too, hugged Faith as a thank you: "It's great, Faith, thanks a lot!" Queen C didn't seem equally pleased with her present, but was busy glaring at Xander anyway and just distractedly mumbled something about _being useful on Halloween_ … When Oz unwrapped his copy of _American Werewolf in Paris_, Red for a second looked scandalized at Faith's inappropriate choice, but relaxed at once when the boy actually chuckled – which got him disbelieving looks from everyone. He turned to Faith and held out his hand: "Thanks. Nice sense of humor."

"Glad you like it."

Suddenly, the dark-haired Slayer became aware that everybody was looking at her somehow expectantly – at her and at B. "What?"

"Uhm …" Red was obviously uneasy. "You … uh … don't happen to have anything for … Buffy?"

But before Faith could answer, Buffy spoke, beaming: "Oh, _I_ already got my present!"

Seeing the necklace and the charm, Willow stood in awe, Cordelia actually lost her scowl, and even the boys seemed impressed. "Wow …" the redhead breathed. "It's just … wow …"

"It's beautiful", the blonde finished for her friend. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Her smile and the look in her eyes forced Faith to drop her gaze. _Damn, girl, what have you done to me?_

When looking up again, she again found that all eyes were on her. _What now?_ She opened her mouth to ask, but Buffy beat her to it. "I hope you don't think that we don't have any presents for you, Faith – that would be a ridiculous idea! But the thing is: There have been some complications …" She looked at the Scoobies in turn, scowling slightly. "The owner of this nice little apartment was supposed to take care of everything, but …"

"Who is it?" Faith blurted out. Inappropriate or not, it was the one thing that had nagged her all evening. B just shrugged – but there was something in her eyes, like a mischievous glint, and it seemed that she was trying not to smile. "Why don't you find out yourself, Faith? There is supposed to be a name on the door …"

"Just tell me, okay?" She didn't mean to sound that harsh, but somehow she wasn't in the mood to solve riddles all of a sudden.

B just smiled. "Humor me?" She gave the younger girl her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Grumbling and scowling, the Dark Slayer made her way to the front door, the others in her wake. _Stupid games! It's not like I care anyway who's fuckin' place …_ She stopped dead, eyes wide, mouth agape, mind completely blank.

The plate on the front door read: _Faith Lehaine._

---

So, the big surprise is out at last … but my perceptive readers of course had guessed it already, right? Do you like it? Or not? Either way, please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4: Hugs & Hopes

Chapter 4: Hugs & Hopes

The dark-haired girl stood frozen. She read and re-read her name, unable to gather the meaning of all this. _What … Why … _After quite some time, her mind came up with a possible explanation: _This has to be some kinda joke … _But it didn't feel like one, somehow, and she was quite sure – or hoped so, anyway – that B wouldn't take part in something that cruel … So when Faith turned round, her face showed a mix of confusion, hurt and anger. "What the hell …"

That wasn't the reaction the Scoobies had been expecting. Xander looked disappointed, Willow shocked, Cordelia annoyed and Oz indifferent – only Buffy seemed to understand. She stepped forth and hugged the other Slayer. "Merry Christmas, Faith", she whispered. "Do you like your present?"

_Do I … what? _Then slowly it dawned to her. Stepping back, she stared at her Sister Slayer, her disbelieve evident in her expression. "You … you … for me?"

The blonde nodded, smiling. "The flat is yours, Faith – it's our Christmas present for you. You didn't think we'd let you live in that rat-hole forever, did you?"

For some seconds, the dark-haired girl stood motionlessly. Then, suddenly, she threw herself at Buffy, hugging her and almost knocking the smaller girl over. She staggered backwards, stumbled … and was saved by Xander and Oz who steadied her and managed to hold both of them upright. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you …"

The older Slayer was smiling brightly, returning the hug. "You're welcome, Faithy", she said quietly.

After quite some time, when the two girls showed no intention to break apart, Xander cleared his throat: "Uh … we helped, too …" The hopeful tone in his voice was unmistakable – and promptly earned him a smack from his girlfriend. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For getting all excited at the chance to hug Faith!" Cordelia snapped.

"I'm not!" the boy defended himself. "Well, actually I am, but …" _Smack! _"OW! Just in a friends sort of way …"

"Not likely!"

This little dispute had given Faith some time to regain composure and secretly wipe her eyes. Now she turned to the group, a smirk on her face. "No worries, Queen C, he's not the one I get turned on hugging …"

"Yeah, we've noticed that much!" Now Cordelia was smirking, while both Slayers were blushing (so was Willow), Xander was grinning openly, and even Oz seemed amused.

"… but", the dark-haired girl continued, in an attempt to cover her embarrassment, "he certainly has earned his hug!" After letting go of Xander, who tried in vain to suppress his pleased grin, Faith hugged Willow, even Oz – only Cordelia stepped back and held up her hands. "No need to get physical here", she remarked. "I hardly helped anyway."

"Of course you didn't." Faith knew very well that the seemingly arrogant girl was a nice person behind her bitchy façade and certainly had taken part in this. She took a deep breath. "This is … I've never expected this, and … I just wanna thank you all, its …" She hesitated. "… by far my best Christmas gift ever!"

She addressed the Scoobies as a group, but somehow her eyes were on Buffy the entire time, and it was the blond Slayer who answered: "You're welcome, Faith. Whether you like it or not: You're a Scooby now, and we take care of each other – that's what friends do." She smiled when she said this, and to Faith it seemed that her smile, the warmth of her voice and the look of sincerity in her eyes expressed more than friendship … and for the first time, she didn't brush it off as wishful thinking. _After what just happened … is it _that_ impossible? Why couldn't it be true?_ But she pushed the thought away: _I'm better not getting' my hopes up … would just spoil the happy evening …_

---

I know this chapter is a little short, but it's just the deep breath before the big final ... time to get the Scoobies to go home and leave our two Slayers to themselves ... Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: All I want for Christmas

Chapter 5: All I Want For Christmas ...

To Faith, the next couple of hours went by within seconds. She was shown her new apartment – it felt strange to put the words together like that: _My new apartment_ – and everybody pointed out what they'd done to help: Xander and Oz had painted the walls, put up the furniture and thinks like that, while the girls were responsible for the small things that made you feel comfortable … the colors, the lamps and pictures … Faith just couldn't stop herself saying _thank you_ over and over again; she was overwhelmed with gratitude.

When the Scoobs had left, it had been way past midnight already, and suddenly Faith found herself sitting on the sofa – _her_ sofa, she reminded herself – alone with Buffy. She glanced at the blonde and realized that she'd been watching her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing …" the older girl said, smiling. "It's just … you look happy, Faith."

The beaming smile that hadn't left her face all night broadened. "I am." Somehow, it felt like a confession … maybe because Faith couldn't remember a single occasion when she'd been able just to say _I'm happy_ without a shitload of 'buts' following. "It's just … I've never …" How could she explain it to B, hardly understanding it herself? So she settled for something save: "Thank you!"

"You may have said that already …once or twice …" Buffy teased – and then surprised the other girl by scooting closer and resting her head on her shoulder again. "I'm glad you like it." Her finger played with her necklace. "I really like your present, too … it's the most wonderful gift I've ever been given."

"It's nothing special, it's just …" Faith started – but Buffy cut her off: "It _is_ special to me", she said in a soft yet firm voice that left no room for argument. "Not only because it's beautiful, but also because …" She hesitated.

"Why?" The dark-haired girl asked quietly.

" … because it's from you."

Faith turned her head – and found herself looking directly into Buffy's wonderful emerald eyes, for their faces were only inches apart. She felt her breath quicken, especially when the other girl didn't look away, didn't move at all, simply held Faith's gaze, looking into her eyes as if searching for something. And suddenly, a phrase was floating through the younger girl's mind, something she'd heard somewhere: _The eyes are the window to the soul ..._ B's look was completely _open_, there were no barriers, no veils, she didn't conceal or hold back anything ... she had opened completely, offering to show her anything ... everything. „Buffy ..." she whispered.

„Faith ..." Buffy said at the same time, just a little more firmly. „Remember when I told you, I … I had something for you, too ... something from me alone that I … wanted to give to you after the party?" She sounded a little nervous.

"Mhm …"

"Well, I think … but I'm not sure … maybe you won't like it …"

Faith was still looking into those intriguing green depths … and suddenly she knew. She couldn't say how or why, she just knew, and began to smile. It was a very un-faithish smile, not cocky or sexy, just a happy little smile. "Believe me", she said quietly. „I'm gonna love it …"

There was something like surprise in Buffy's eyes, but then she was smiling, too. And she turned on the sofa to face her more fully, and one of her hands cupped Faith's cheeks. "I think I'm gonna risk it then …"

"Ya ain't riskin' nothin' …" the dark-haired girl murmured, while her fingertips caressed B's jaw line. And then she felt soft lips on her own, and it felt even more wonderful than she'd imagined, and the slowly started returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her close. And it felt like Buffy was melting into her, and both girls were melting into their kiss, like it was the most natural thing in the world to kiss each other. And although it was just a simple kiss, a little hesitant and unsure even, it was breathtakingly erotic and promising, and underneath all that, it simply felt _right_: Like coming home after a long journey, like finally having found the place where you belong …

***

Faith had no idea how much time had passed when the kiss ended … in her world, it might've been Easter or mid-summer or Halloween … She slowly opened her eyes and found Buffy doing the same. "Wow …"

The blond girl smiled at her sweetly, looking a little flushed. "My thoughts exactly …" When the dark-haired girl didn't respond, but just continued looking at her, Buffy began to get a little nervous. "Faith … you all right?"

"Yeah …" It took a moment for the younger Slayer to come out of her daze. She looked at Buffy, brushing her fingertips over her cheek. "This … it _is_ real, right? I'm not … dreamin' or somethin'?"

This was a question so unlike Faith that Buffy couldn't help but giggle – and tease her a little. "Oh, you've been dreaming about kissing me?"

But other then expected, there was no answering smile. "Ya got no idea …"

The blonde girl picked up Faith's free hand and lovingly interlaced their fingers, then brought their joined hands to her lips and gently kissed the other girl's knuckles, one after the other. "Believe me, I do …" Dark eyes met hers. "It's real, Faith – at least I think it is. Because when _I _dreamed about kissing _you_, it didn't even come remotely close to this …" And she leaned in again, capturing Faith's full lips for another kiss.

When they parted, both girls were breathing heavily. Faith pulled Buffy even closer and started kissing her jaw line, slowly making her way to the blonde's tender neck, cherishing the feeling of her soft and sensitive skin – and the way the girl was trembling under her touch. "I …" she murmured between the kisses, "have … been … wantin'… to do … this … forever …"

The older girl was biting her lip, but couldn't help to whimper. "Don't let me … stop you …" she managed to get out with difficulties. A moment later, she let out a low moan, for Faith, never one who needed much prompting, had had started nibbling her earlobe. "Oh … god, Faith …"

The girl's husky chuckle sent shivers down her spine. "Ya like that, baby?"

The tone of Faith voice and the fact that she'd that casually called her _baby_ turned Buffy on even more. "Oh, yeah …" And then Faith's lips were on her lips again, and this time the kiss was burning with passion, less gentle and more needy, and suddenly Faith was moving on top of her, and Buffy was pulling her even closer, and … somehow they managed to lose their balance and fall from the sofa, landing on the floor in one heap of entangled limbs.

***

There they lay, completely perplexed – and then both girl started to laugh. "Really smooth, Faith!" Buffy said, giggling, while she simply cuddled closer to the other girl. She didn't care about lying on the floor, she was with Faith, that mattered. "That's a move I definitely have to remember!"

"Hey!" Pretending to be outraged, the Dark Slayer shot a playful glare at her – and made her squeal by poking her into the ribs. "It ain't my fault yer a klutz!"

"I'm not!" The blonde shot back, delivering a poke of her own. "I can be totally graceful! As a matter of fact, I'll have you know that they wanted to call it _buffyful_ at first, but Mum wouldn't allow it – said it wouldn't be good for my modesty to have an ability named after me …" She noticed that Faith was looking at her, an eyebrow risen. "What?"

Faith just shook her head, chuckling. "Yer mind works in funny ways sometimes, B, y'know that, right?"

"Yeah, what can I say?" Buffy beamed at the other girl. "It's part of what makes me all unique and irresistible!"

The dark-haired Slayer looked at her, slowly caressing her cheek with one hand. "You really are, y'know?" she said quietly. "Unique an' irresistible an' beautiful and … mmph …" Whatever she may have wanted to add was cut off by a heated kiss. Now Buffy was on top, straddling Faith's waist and pressing her body against her in a way that made the younger girl moan with pleasure. But she felt like loosing control when Buffy took the opportunity to sneak her tongue into her mouth, kissing her even more deeply. When the blonde ended the kiss, Faith couldn't do anything but looking up at her with glassy eyes and a dazed expression. _Wow …_

Buffy, on the other hand, was pretty satisfied with the result of her kiss. "You like your second present, too, I take it?" she asked playfully. She was, however, not prepared for Faith to suddenly flip her over so that now she was on top, pinning her down effectively with her body – and even less for her serious expression. "Faith?"

"Buffy." The blond Slayer fell silent at once. The younger girl looked at her for a second, taking a deep breath. "I hated my motel-room, ya know? Not only because it's crappy an' … well, nothin' else, but … also because it always reminded me that I wasn't part of the whole … Scooby-gang …" Buffy wanted to say something. "No … please let me …" When the other girl nodded, she continued. "That's what I thought, anyway … it doesn't matter 'ny more. But … this, this flat … it's great not just because … well, it's great in itself, but because it showed me …" She swallowed. Buffy smiled at her, gently caressing her cheek. "It showed me that … that I belong here, that you actually _want me to be here_ … an' that …" The blond girl once again opened her mouth, but Faith wasn't finished yet. "An' by _you_, I don't just mean the Scoobs … them, too, of course, but …" She looked at the girl beneath her, looked her straight into the eyes. "You, Buffy. I mean you. From the moment I saw you outside the _Bronze_ that night, I wanted …" She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "… your respect … your friendship …" _Your love._

She wasn't ready yet to say the last part aloud, but somehow it seemed that Buffy understood it anyway, for her eyes were full of tears, and she was smiling, and her voice was trembling when she whispered: "You got all that, Faith … and more, much more …"

Faith felt her heart leap to her throat and tears in her own eyes, but she fought them back – she had a point to make first. "So … 'bout yer second present …" She continued to look into Buffy's eyes, opening up completely, trying to covey all her feelings in that look. "If I had to choose … I'd give up this place in a sec an' go back to the motel-room with a smile on my lips – if only I could be with you!"

Buffy was … overwhelmed. She wanted to … to say something, but her mind didn't seem to … Nobody had ever said things like that to her, wonderful, beautiful things, nobody – not even Angel! – had ever made her feel that special ... And hearing those word from Faith … _Faith_, who equaled toughness and hard-talk and bad-girl façade … made them even more precious. Everything was blurry through her tears, but she didn't care, she didn't need to see her girl just now. She just pulled her into a tight embrace and felt, smelled, tasted her …

***

Some time later, they'd changed positions again. Faith was lying on her back now, with Buffy snuggled to her side, her head resting on the taller girl's shoulder, one arm and one leg draped over her body, and both girls were getting sleepy … it had been a long, exciting day after all.

"You know what I'm wondering, Faithy?" Buffy murmured lazily.

"Nah. Still can't look in that pretty head of yours."

The blond girl chuckled. "Now that wouldn't be fair, would it? But I'll tell you: I'm wondering why the hell we are still lying on the floor in the living-room, when there's a nice and comfy bedroom right next door …" She felt Faith make a sudden movement. "… which, I just realize, I've yet to show you …"

The younger girl moved a little to be able to look at her, something like surprise in her eyes, and uncertainty, and a question. Buffy smiled. "But maybe", she continued lightly, "you rather want me to … first night in _your _new apartment and all …"

For one second, Faith was looking at her, obviously not getting a thing. Then she understood – and rolling on one side, she popped herself up on one elbow and looked down at the blond girl. "Stay?" she asked quietly.

Buffy's smile broadened. "I thought you'd never ask …" she whispered, pulling Faith close and capturing her lips again.

---

**Well, on Healthy's special request: Scoobs dutifully sent home, Slayers **_**aaalll**_** alone … and it doesn't even end here! Who knows what's gonna happen when your two sexy Slayers actually make it to the bedroom? Well, you'll find out eventually … **

**Now, I **_**really **_**had fun writing this chapter (I hope it makes up for the rather short one before …), and I'm quite sure Buffy and Faith had fun, too – so if YOU had fun reading it, please let me know! In other words (as usual): Please review!**


End file.
